


Free Fallin

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne learns to deal when John requires his own <i>private</i> examinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin

It never matter that Carson had given Evan a clean bill of health; John didn't care, he required his own private examination. He wasn't sure exactly when John initiated it, but it quickly became a ritual. Something that would ease John's mind in a way nothing else could.

The hardest part was how the silence stretched, waiting as John's hands skimmed lightly over Evan's body slowly removing his tack vest and tee before turning his attention to his pants and boxers. The only sounds in the room were of the rustling clothes being removed as John diligently worked then continued his inspection walking around him, examining every inch of skin; careful to scrutinize over every cut, bruise, and scar—old and new.

If anything John's touch was tentative not to entice or seduce a sexual reaction. Instead his objective was to reclaim. The raw feralness of John's need was never spoken though through the silence it was even more pronounced.

They didn't happen right away. Initially when it did happen it was nothing more than a drunken tryst. That quickly turned into familiarity of need and comfort, something they could offer each other. When exactly it became more than a _'quick groping fuck'_ Evan wasn't sure, but it seemed to coincide with the silences that started after he'd return from a mission that had gone wrong or when his team was over due.

At first, he had no idea why, had thought it was a riot and ridiculously immature and impertinent on John's part since he was the commanding officer and leader on SGA's first team—continually on more hazardous missions. Not to mention the fact he had McKay to contend with. Not that Rodney didn't give as good as he got, especially under pressure, but he was still McKay and those _headaches_ he'd rather let John deal with. Nonetheless it didn't change John's silent demand: his submission. And he did.

That's when things really changed. With no words—words had become too much, complicated in ways that neither could nor even attempt to explain. Instead they relied on what they were good at, the physical, sex. In private, then they were loud—John vocally demanding. Except during those times, like it was now— when it was the still silence where only the mutual panting of their breaths filled the air.

Evan's reflexive flinch brought John's traveling fingers back, over to one particularly harsh bruise, gently tracing the tender area. The gentle stroke over the area brought John closer, only to have him dramatically wrinkle his nose as he got a good whiff of the heavily soiled rank still clinging to Evan's body. Undisturbed and without a word, his eyes twinkling, John lead Evan into the shower.

With an insistent tug John directed Evan under the heated spray, before gently lathering Evan's body, soothing each aching muscle. Hands busily massaged over sore muscles gently washing each wound, cut and over each bruise with a reassuring caress until Evan was clean. With a thorough rinse, the intensity between them crackled, the atmosphere changing. Silence still hung heavily in the air, now with a layer of possession as John conceded that Evan was unharmed— there in his arms.

John guided Evan back until he was against the wall of the shower. Single-mindedly, John pushed forward barely a hair's breath between them. Tenderly John's hand cupped Evan's neck, his thumb brushed gently back and forth along the jaw line. Panting, their breaths hot, coming fast and shallow, mingled together. John's thumb settled under Evan's chin and tilted his head back. Bridging the small distance John's tongue slowly tracing along Evan's bottom lip. Pulling it between his teeth he nibbled then sucked on Evan's lip until Evan drew out a shattering moan.

Both of John's hands grasped Evan's shoulders. Evan's small wince made John ease up on his grip and look closer as one hand was gripped near the start of a colorful bruise. Bending toward it, John lightly kissed the discolored skin bathing over it then moved higher toward Evan's jugular with smaller kisses. Each kiss was more distinct, more possessive as John pulled and sucked on Evan's skin. Just below his pulse point John lingered, finally using teeth to scrape and nip hard on the skin before moving on along Evan's neck. The pattern of small bites was random but littered around his jugular. Almost growling John bowed his head further into the crook of Evan's neck, nuzzling against Evan's wet skin inhaling to find his lover's scent under the layer of soap. A small nip turned suddenly shard, sucking the skin, marking it. Playfully John suctioned harder deepening the colorful hickey. Slowly he eased up, his tongue lapping over the mark then bit down hard.

Involuntarily Evan jerked at the unexpectedness roughness; John only pressed his body more intimately against him, and then repeated the bite. Gasping, Evan arched in pleasure Evan and ground his hips forward against John's weight. Immediately hands fiercely clamped down over Evan's hips, holding him still then effectively pushing him away as John pulled back, licking his lips.

John's eyes were gazed over; his grip bruising as he possessively reclaimed Evan's mouth. Driving his tongue in, John felt, tasted and took until he was out of breath and had to pull back.

He only paused for a second, his hands caressed down Evan's sides up to his shoulders. Guiding back down over his chest. Massaging over Evan's pects, John's thumbs arched out and bee lined to flick over his nipples. His fingers diligently rubbed and pressed over the nubs. Encouragingly until they were hard sharp points he teased each nub between thumb and forefinger.

Swiftly Evan was coming undone with each gasp and incoherent sound that escaped his throat—on one level if he had cared or was intimidated, he might have cringed at how quickly his body responds to John's touch. Instead it was the opposite, the thought of John taking control, being possessive about him was an aphrodisiac, and he only craved more with each touch.

Through narrowly opened eyes Evan saw John's sly grin before his head bent and his mouth hovered over one pointed nub. Needy anticipation hung in the air as John's heated breath sent chills up his spine. It might have been only a second or two, but he couldn't stop the greedy whine that came from his mouth. A soft chuckle reached his ears before all sound was wiped out except his own thumping heart, as John's wet tongue circled first one nub to nibble and suck then moved to repeat the process on the other nipple.

Fingers stroked then wrapped around Evan's cock, loosely holding him. John's fingers teased him with light caresses tracing his length, his thumb swiping across the head. Reduced to whimpering from each lingering touch only amplified Evan's want. Between John and the shower he was lightheaded, basking in the pleasurable want John continued to escalate. He didn't need the steam of the shower to feel so woozy; he had John, who reassured and cooed him with hushed sounds before heightening the pleasure when John's teeth playfully scraped his nipple. With each light scrape of his teeth, John's fingers gripped a bit tighter, and started to move slowly over his cock. His want and need collided as John suddenly bit down hard enough to mark, over his nipple. Evan slammed back against the wall in pleasure, his hips rocked to fuck John's hand.

This time John didn't stop him, instead moved over to the other nipple and bit down harder before he licked at the mark. John's hand tightened around his cock encouraging Evan to fuck himself. From there everything spiraled.

Abruptly Evan snapped open his eyes as he felt John's tongue swipe across his cock. Looking down, he saw John kneeling before him, staring up at him—if given a choice Evan would have come right there. As if reading his mind, John understood and his grip tightened around his cock preventing anything other than a withering moan.

John's smile was wicked, predatory, his eyes feral as he continued staring silently demanding that Evan keep his eyes open and continue to watch.

Seemingly satisfied John's other hand moved to play and roll his sac, to only stroke down, his finger trailing and rubbing along his perineum.

Panting heavily Evan bit his lip, to forcibly hold back the words to beg. Not that he had a problem with begging, on the contrary with John he seemed to have very little limits of what he would or would not do. No, he was holding back because he knew this was about John reestablishing his dominance, his need, and his claim over Evan—something he needed as fervently as John did.

Unexpectedly John's fingers were gone followed by a sharp nip. Dazed, Evan opened his eyes he didn't even realize he had closed.

His body hummed, taunt and physically exhausted, Evan nearly cried out in want.

John only cooed his reassurance, caressed Evan's inner thigh then one handed John hastily reached and opened their bottle of body oil. One handed he poured a generous amount over his palm before dropping the bottle, his other hand tightening around Evan's cock.

Impatient, Evan slammed his head back against the tile. Another sharp nip at his thigh demanded his attention at the same moment John's finger breached his opening and stilled. Unable to stop himself, Evan growled and bucked, squeezing his gluts holding John's finger in place.

John laughed, leaned in, nipping at his hip then hovered over his cock. Staring directly up onto Evan's eyes, he slowly licked the head, simultaneously adding a second finger. John only waited a few seconds before adding a third finger, and his lips slid down over Evan's cock.

Fingers pistoned in and out a few more times before John's presence was completely gone.

Evan's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, he was close, too close to coming; incapable of anything but guttural sounds he made while he waited.

Shakily John stood, grabbing the body oil as he did slicking his hand then his cock. Dropping the bottle, his hands slick slithered up then down to Evan's sides to land firmly on his hips, where John manhandled Evan, turning his pliable body around. Pushing him against the wall and without further preparations, John entered him.

It was too much, Evan cried out, as John started to fuck him, pistoning him in and out. Reaching around John gripped his cock. Aggressively Evan pushed back then forward as he fucked John's fist. John had just hit his prostate the need to come was overwhelming, he wasn't going to last, but he didn't have to as John's teeth painfully scraped over the mark he had created earlier—the pleasurable mix of pain and pleasure sent him over the edge.

Erratically, Evan's body moved, quivering out the last of his orgasm—his body clamping down onto John's cock. John didn't question his need just braced them both as an almost animalistic need took over and he rapidly fucked and took Evan, staking his claim over the man.

~*~*~*

Evan wasn't sure of when or how they got to the bed, though it didn't matter— not when John's arms were wrapped around him, and John's calm steady breath was against his ear—it was these moments Evan craved and cherished more than any other. Still no words were spoken, the silence was now one of calm, soothing reassurance—of love, that right now they still had each other.

FiN~~


End file.
